Ra Bless the Pharaoh
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: While watching TV with Yuugi, Yami happens to hear the tune to God Bless America. He reveals that he already made lyrics to that song and sings it for his hikari. Parody of American song. For Cyeshinni.


This is for Cyeshinni. Again. I write a lot of stories for her, but this is for me as much as for her. You shall understand when you know how much both me and her hate the song "God Bless America" and hate even _more_ how we have to sing it every other day in Chamber Chior. Thus, I have written a new version of the song. It's for her because of the lyrics.

Standardized Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou. I so sorry.

Yami was humming to himself as he was in Yuugi's kitchen, making a sandwich consisting of cheese, lettuce, bologna, tomatoes, more cheese, mayo and a little piece of roast beef in the center, topped all off with a slice of white bread. Sliding his tongue slowly across his lips, Yami's eyes became sparkles as he looked at his sandwich. "Foooooddddd..." he breathed out slowly, drool coming to his mouth. "Yuummm...!"

"Hey, Yami!" Yuugi called from the livingroom down the hall. "Get me something!"

Yami narrowed his eyes momentarily because he was forced to come out of his drooling state. "What?" He grumbled as he huffily picked up his sandwich.

"Get me some watermelon, Yamiiii!"

"Why can't you get it?" Yami retorted.

"Because I'm watching _Naruto_!" This statement annoyed Yami as well. "Pleeeaaasee, Yami?" He begged. "Please?"

"Fine." He grumbled. Placing his sandwich back down on the table, he walked to the refridgerator and got the watermelon. "I hate watermelon..." he grumbled. However, because he loved Yuugi _so_ much, he got the fruit for him anyway. But, since he _was_ the evil Yami, he grabbed an unopened box of doughnuts to bring along too, knowing full well how much Yuugi hated doughnuts. Smirking, he brought the box, sandwich and watermelon into the livingroom. "Why did you start watching this without me?" He demanded after handing over the fruit and sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"Because," Yuugi said, lifting a piece of delicious god-food to his lips. "I wanted to see what happens."

"You've already seen this!"

"So what?"

Yami sighed heavily, realizing arguing would improve nothing in the end. He did not even waste his breath in saying, although Yuugi had seen the anime, _he_ had not.

There past several moments while the two close friends sat, eating their food and watching the anime. Yami had no idea what was going on. He was not sure how long he had actually been in the kitchen, and how much of the show he had missed, but he knew it had to be a lot.

"Yuugi, what's going on?"

"Shh!"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Don't 'shh' me, ya shrimp! What's happening? Why is Naruto fighting Sasuke?"

"Because Sasuke's a coward." Yuugi replied.

"I thought he was strong."

"Naruto does not think so."

"And when was this pointed out?"

"When you were making your 'Yami Speciality'." Yuugi replied frankly. Yami stared at his friend, glaring. Without even a slight warning, he grabbed for the remote by Yuugi's side.

"What are you doing, ya ancient pharaoh?" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Rewinding it!"

"No! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" He retorted. "You watched it when I wasn't in the room! I don't know what's happening!"

"So what! Borrow it from me and watch it!"

"I tried! You came with the DVD!" The two struggled over the remote (remarkably not spilling any of their food in the process) for a minute or so, having Yami miss even more of the show she so wanted to see. By mistake, Yami's finger hit the power button and the whole DVD player shut down. The screen transitioned from the blue of the DVD format to the local news bulletins on channel three.

"Dammit, Yami. You turned off the anime!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" And the two of them fought while sticking out their tongues and lowering the bottom of their eyes. As Yuugi made to fix the situation, Yami's ears became alert to the music in the background of the TV.

"What is that?" He finally asked, fully concentrating.

"Hmm?" Yuugi inquired.

"That... tune..." Yami continued. "I know it from somewhere..." Yuugi paused a few seconds to listen as well, before he identified it for his 5,000 year old shinyou(best friend).

"It's the "God Bless America". This channels filled with country anthems and patriotic issues."

"No. No, that's not it."

"Yes it is, Yami." Yuugi corrected. "See?" Waiting for the right moment, he then sang a few lines from the song. "Land that I love. Stand beside her and guide her through the night with a light from above." Upon receiving a confused and surprised look from his yami-spirit, Yuugi's cheeks flushed. "What?" He asked a little defensively. "I had to learn it in English class. I know the British and Canadian one too." Before he would even let Yami ask, he stated, "And, no, I won't sing them for you!"

"No, no." Yami shook his head. "That _can't_ be the right song."

"It is. I just sang it. I had to learn it by heart, Yami. Plus, my grandpa has been to America. He knows."

"That's not what I mean. They stole my song."

Yuugi's eyebrows raised, disappearing into his blond bangs. "...huh?"

"Yes!" Deciding it would be more suitable to explain fully, Yami did so. "Back when I was pharaoh, I came up with this song. The same tune and everything."

"You came up with 'God Bless America'..." Yuugi stated slowly. "When you were in _Egypt_?" Yami shook his head.

"The words were not the same. Listen." Clearing his throat, Yami then bagan to sing the words. "While the slaves they whisper to the skies so high, there is a man who listens to what's not lies. Let them all be thankful that this man's so grand, as they raise their voices far above the sands. Ra bless the pharaoh. Man we all love. Stand beneath him and praise him through all days filled with praise from us all. From the deserts, to the mummies, to the pyramids of sand. Ra bless the pharaoh- best of us all. Ra bless the pharaoh- best of us all." When Yami concluded, he looked at Yuugi, expecting a response.

Yuugi stared. There were several minutes of silence that followed the event, and when Yuugi finally spoke, he said, "That's your song?"

"Yeah."

"...And you came up with that all by yourself?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm." Pausing, Yuugi looked thoughtful for several seconds before he smirked. "You've got one ego there, Yami."

Yami flushed.


End file.
